Problem: In her math class, Tiffany took 5 tests. Her scores were 82, 77, 81, 80, and 85. What was her average score on the tests?
Explanation: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 5 scores and their sum is $82 + 77 + 81 + 80 + 85 = 405$ Her average score is $405 \div 5 = 81$.